


Лучший день рождения

by AngelJul



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Зарисовка написана в честь ДР Криса Эванса</p>
    </blockquote>





	Лучший день рождения

**Author's Note:**

> Зарисовка написана в честь ДР Криса Эванса

Из-за закрытой двери глухо доносилась музыка с первого этажа, но Крис не обращал на нее никакого внимания, прижимая телефон к уху и вслушиваясь в длинные гудки. С каждым новым гудком уверенности в том, что ему ответят, становилось все меньше.  
Мало того, что Себастиан сам не позвонил и не поздравил его, так теперь еще и на звонок не отвечал. Сначала Крис решил, что Себастиан устроит ему сюрприз, но время неумолимо подползало к ночи, а тот не объявлялся. Так что, вариант с сюрпризом уступал место панике. Теперь Крис начал думать, что что-то случилось, но неожиданно на том конце соединения щелкнуло, и послышался хриплый голос:  
– Алло?  
– Себастиан? – облегченно выдохнув, улыбнулся Крис, понемногу успокаиваясь, – ты что, спал?  
– Да, привет. Что-то случилось? – зевнув, спросил Себастиан.  
Услышав вопрос, Крис иронично фыркнул. Значит Себастиан и правда забыл про его день рождения.  
– Ничего особенного, так, просто мой день рождения и я ждал тебя весь день.  
После этой фразы в трубке воцарилось молчание. Крис терпеливо ждал, что же Себастиан ответит. Прошло несколько секунд прежде, чем тот наконец заговорил:  
– Прости. Замотался на съемках и совсем забыл.  
– Так ты не приедешь? – на всякий случай уточнил Крис, хотя заранее знал ответ.  
– Крис…– начал Себастиан, но Крис его перебил:  
– Ладно, понял. Извини, что разбудил, – после чего сбросил звонок и уронил голову на грудь. Как бы он хотел, чтобы предчувствие его подвело, но нет.  
Если весь день Крису не давала расстроиться из-за отсутствия Себастиана большая и дружная семья, то теперь, когда праздник подходил к концу... Да, не так Крис представлял себе этот день рождения, совершенно не так. Он хотел сегодня познакомить Себастиана с остальными членами семьи – со Скотом и Карли тот уже был знаком – но видимо, планам Криса не суждено было сбыться.  
В дверь коротко постучали, после чего в комнату заглянул Скотт:  
– Эй, мы тебя потеряли.  
Крис поднял голову и грустно улыбнулся.  
– Ты до него дозвонился, – догадался по его виду Скотт и, зайдя в комнату, прикрыл за собой дверь.  
– Да, – кивнул Крис.  
– И что? – Скотт сел рядом с ним на кровать.  
– Он не приедет, – повертев в руках телефон, Крис решил отключить его. Пару дней можно побыть вне зоны доступа, остальной мир как-нибудь это переживет. Крис, в конце концов, приехал к семье, чтобы отлично провести время и ни о чем не думать.  
– Пойдем в клуб? – предложил Скотт, пихнув Криса в плечо. Крис был безумно ему благодарен за поддержку и за то, что не расспрашивает, что у них с Себастианом случилось.  
– Спасибо, братишка, за предложение, но я хочу прогуляться, – Крис поднялся на ноги, – а в клуб мы с тобой сходим завтра.  
– Звучит многообещающе, – рассмеялся Скотт, – надеюсь, когда вернемся оттуда, нам не придется забираться домой через окно моей комнаты.  
– Мы взрослые люди, – заговорщически улыбнулся Крис, – мы залезем через мое!  
– Иди уже, – посмеиваясь, сказал Скотт, – только маме скажи, что погулять, а то она еще решит, что ты сбежал к Себастиану под покровом ночи.  
Крис закатил глаза, но для вида, на самом деле ему стало хорошо. Воссоединение с семьей всегда на него так действовало – в доме его детства не могло быть иначе, он всегда был наполнен любовью и заботой. Поэтому, даже не смотря на то, что ему сегодня исполнилось тридцать четыре года, Крис предупредил маму прежде, чем ушел гулять в вечерний парк.  
***  
В это время в парке было немноголюдно. Точнее, иногда попадались редкие прохожие, спешившие домой, влюбленные парочки, держащиеся за руки или люди, выгуливающие собак. Крис не торопясь прогуливался по знакомым с детства тропинкам, стараясь ни о чем не думать. Что получалось весьма плохо – в голову то и дело лезли мысли о Себастиане.  
Возможно, на то, что Себастиан не приехал и даже не позвонил, повлияла их небольшая ссора пару дней назад. Они поругались из-за пустяка, который забылся через пару часов. Видимо, забылся этот пустяк только для Криса. Он не думал, что Себастиан мог оказаться настолько мелочным, чтобы отомстить таким способом и не поздравить любимого человека с днем рождения. Хотя, может и не таким любимым…  
Из мыслей вырвал собачий лая, с которым к Крису бросился щенок, ткнулся ему в ноги. Крис решил, что сейчас его начнут неуклюже кусать, но щенок только завилял хостом и обслюнявил кроссовок.  
– Привет, малыш, – Крис сел перед щенком на корточки и потрепал его за ухом, – и где твой хозяин?  
– Он только что нашел его, – послышался за спиной знакомый голос, которого явно тут не должно было быть. Крис обернулся, – привет, – улыбнулся Себастиан, засунув руки в карманы, – знаешь, я тут подумал – раз некоторые фанаты называют тебя «золотистым ретривером», то у тебя просто обязан быть щенок этой породы.  
– Ты же знаешь, что случилось с…– продолжая гладить щенка, спросил Крис.  
– Да, я знаю, что случилось с твоим прошлым псом, – кивнул Себастиан, – но на этот раз, если не дай бог такое случится, рядом буду я.  
– Придурок, – улыбнулся Крис и поднялся на ноги, становясь напротив Себастиана, – когда я тебе звонил…  
– Я был в ближайшем отеле, – ответил Себастиан, – судя по твоему виду, глупый сюрприз вышел, прости меня, я не хотел испортить тебе праздник.  
– Идиот, – рассмеялся Крис, притягивая его в объятия, – больше никогда так не делай!  
– Не буду, – согласно кивнул Себастиан, обняв его в ответ, – и да, я уже дал ему имя, – смущенно добавил он, показав на сидящего возле их ног щенка, выбирающего чью ногу обслюнявить следующей.  
– Как? – немного отодвинувшись от него, спросил Крис.  
– Ну…– замялся Себастиан.  
– Да говори уже, – не выдержал Крис.  
– Стаки, – выпалил Себастиан.  
– Серьезно? – рассмеялся Крис, – ты назвал нашу собаку так же, как фанаты зовут нашу пару из Кэпа?  
– Ну, ты бы видел, что они рисуют и пишут по нам, – неловко кашлянув, сказал Себастиан.  
– Ты еще за этим и следишь? – неверяще уставился на него Крис.  
– Давай мы потом об этом поговорим? – передернув плечами, предложил Себастиан, – а сейчас пойдем знакомиться с твоей семьей.  
Крис устыдился того, о чем думал, пока гулял в одиночестве и согласно кивнул на предложение Себастиана. Он вообще не верил, что все это происходит наяву. Но Себастиан стоял перед ним, щенок слюнявил второй кроссовок и не было ни намека на сон.  
Крис наклонился и взял на руки Стаки, который тут же лизнул его в щеку и поставил передние лапы ему на плечо.  
– Любовь с первого взгляда, – наблюдая за ними, с улыбкой заметил Себастиан.  
– Не ревнуй, – хмыкнул Крис, почесывая щенка за ухом.  
– И мысли не было, – засмеялся Себастиан, – извини, золотистой окраски не было, нашел только бежевой.  
Крис закатил глаза и предупредил:  
– Я же могу научить его прятать твои любимые кеды.  
– Кажется, зря я это сделал, – простонал Себастиан, но потом обнял Криса за плечи: – Пошли уже, я хочу познакомиться с остальными Эвансами.  
Крис отпустил Стаки и, дернув Себастиана к себе за воротник куртки, поцеловал. Это оказался его лучший день рождения.


End file.
